


That time when Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier

by KiraRen



Series: Star Wars and Avengers Yaoi (probably smutty) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Thor, BDSM, Beating, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chains, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Fainting, Fighting Kink, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt Loki, Inappropriate Humor, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Lies, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Popcorn, Public Masturbation, Punching, Rainbow Bridge, Sexual Humor, Singing, Smut, Some Humor, Sub Thor, Top Loki, Top Thor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraRen/pseuds/KiraRen
Summary: Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier after Captain America; Civil War.





	1. Your Fun

That time when Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier

Chapter 1; 'Your Fun'

 

It’s been several months ago. Yet still no-one seems to have noticed it.

After the big fight between Iron Man and Captain America, the Captain and Black Panther had put Winter Soldier to sleep again. But not much time had past before Loki sneaked in and took Winter Soldier with him to Asgard.

It would have been way too obvious to have taken him to the Asgardian dungeons, so Loki decided to keep him in one of his own secret chambers inside the palace.

Before the Winter Soldier woke up, Loki had repaired his mechanical arm, just for the sake of it. Besides, it also would come in ‘handy’ later on.

Many times the soldier had asked Loki why he’d kidnapped him. Loki didn’t harm him, he didn’t send him on missions, but he wasn’t allowed to leave the room either.

Every time Loki’s answer would be the same as before, _‘’Just for fun.’’_

But the soldier didn’t get it, so he kept asking. Until that one day. One day, the soldier had gone too far. He kept on asking through. He kept asking why and what the fun was. And Loki had told him a few billion times but he didn’t get it. Loki was tired of it, he was tired of yelling his answers. The soldier just didn’t understand. The Winter Soldier asked one more time _‘’Loki, just try to explain to me, properly.’’_ And Loki answered quietly with a sigh _‘’I already did. Many times.’’_

When the soldier opened his mouth to say something in return, Loki raised his hand and slapped the soldier in his face.

Winter Soldier got angry and tried to punch Loki with his left arm, but Loki pushed him back with ease and the soldier fell to the ground.

The soldier got up and pushed Loki back by the shoulders. Loki; _‘’Oh, you wanna play, soldier? Shall I perhaps SHOW you what FUN is?’’_

Loki pushed back, but not too hard, and the two started to wrestle. The soldier literally showed Loki every wall and corner of the room while wrestling. Loki just played along, he purposely let the soldier push him into the walls and punch him every now and then. It was all for fun. At least, from Loki’s side.

 _‘’Ehehe.’’ ‘’Stop laughing, Loki.’’_ Punch. _‘’Ouch. Ehehe.’’_ Punch. _‘’Ooouch. Haha.’’_ Punch. _‘’Ah! Ouch.’’_ Winter Soldier got Loki flat against the wall, pressing his own body tight against Loki’s so there’s no escape. They looked eachother in the eyes.

 _‘’So, this is what you do to the captain before you make love to him?’’ ‘’What!?’’ ‘’Ehehe, you KNOW what I mean.’’_ Punch! Right in Loki’s face with the metal arm. Loki’s nose was broken and a lot of blood dropped down his face.

 _‘’I expected better from you, Loki. You’re practically a god.’’ ‘’I AM a god!’’_ The soldier punched him in the stomach. _‘’Steve would say that you should behave like it.’’ ‘’Oh, so this is for the captain? You nearly disappointed me. I didn’t think you were as religious as he was.’’ ‘’Was!?’’ ‘’Is…’’_ The soldier balled his fists as a thread _‘’You better… If anything happened to him…’’ ‘’Your captain is fine. I only took you from that place. No-one was harmed.’’_ A sigh and a nod from the Winter Soldier.

They stood there for 3 minutes, against eachother, before Loki broke the silence again. _‘’So, are you gonna do anything yet, or?’’_ Punch! Right in Loki’s nuts. The soldier had a way too tight grip around Loki’s genitals and this time it was actually painful. Loki made a painful face and whined _‘’Aaah…’’_

The soldier gave Loki’s genitals a good and painful twist before letting go and pulling Loki’s pants down. Loki held his hands before his package in surprise.

 _‘’What, you didn’t think I woud actually do it? I haven’t had sex since you got me here and you’re a good candidate, so…’’ ‘’Well, thank you. But I’m not going to bottom you.’’_ Winter Soldier could see the fear in Loki’s eyes. _‘’No-one told you to, Loki.’’_ And he took off his own clothes. Loki hesitated but took off his as well.

The soldier kneeled before Loki and started sucking him off while Loki stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, when Loki was fully erect, Winter Soldier stopped, only to tell Loki how wonderfully big he was. Loki smiled at him and pet the soldier’s hair. _‘’You can buck into my mouth if you want, Loki. I can take it.’’ ‘’I’ll Bucky it into your mouth. And you WILL take it. Make me come.’’_

Muffled moans and wet smacking sounds came from the room not so much later. Loki held his hands on the soldier’s head, pulling his hair and ramming his dick in and out of the soldier’s mouth. He was on the edge of cumming.

The soldier tried to massage Loki’s balls, but ended up slightly slapping it because of the brutal strength with which Loki was pulling him back and forth.

Loki didn’t bother though. Instead he even LOVED the feeling of it. It made the feeling when he came even more intense. And it was a heavy orgasm. Loki felt it through his whole body. Loki came moaning and gasping. And he rode it out until he was erect enough for the next round.

Loki walked towards the bed and laid down on his back. _‘’Ride me soldier.’’_

The Winter Soldier also walked towards the bed and sat above Loki’s dick. _‘’I don’t think you need any preparation, soldier. Or do you?’’_ Loki looked at the soldier’s dick, that was pointing right towards him. His own was still wet with cum and saliva. The soldier said nothing and guided Loki’s dick towards his entrance. _‘’Oohah.’’_ Loki closed his eyes and moaned when the soldier took Loki’s entire dick up his ass at once and started rolling his hips.

Loki bucked his hips up and down trying to find the right pace while fisting the sheets next to him. The current pace was so nice that he didn’t want to destroy the feeling by grapping the soldier’s hips and pumping himself harshly inside of him. So, he let the Winter Soldier do most of the work.

 _‘’Hah…Do you want me to touch you, soldier?’’ ‘’Go ahead.’’_ Loki started jerking off the soldier while they kept making love to eachother.

The double pleasure it gave the soldier made him fuck Loki even better and they both moaned. It wasn’t long after that, that they both orgasmed. Loki came shaking and moaning while he let the Winter Soldier’s milk squirt all over his hand, chest and face.

After they rode it out, the Winter Soldier laid down in Loki’s arms. _‘’I think I get your fun now.’’_ Loki smiled and thought _‘No this, was YOUR fun…’_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Loki's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki watches from the Rainbow Bridge as Thor and Captain America fuck each other.

That time when Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier

Chapter 2 – ‘Loki’s Party’

 

Loki could think of some good reasons why the others haven’t found out about the Winter Soldier yet.

One, and probably the biggest reason, is that right after the Winter Soldier was put to sleep Captain America went straight to Thor’s appartment. Since Thor and Jane Foster didn’t live together.

Loki had been standing at the Rainbow Bridge, watching Thor and Captain America’s every move.

The captain knocked on Thor’s front door, Thor opened it and they kissed while walking through the living room, to Thor’s bedroom.

They ripped off eachothers clothes and Thor pushed the captain on the bed. The captain spread his legs, Thor sat between them and started jerking the captain off.

The captain leaned on his elbows, rolled his head back and moaned.

Thor sucked his own fingers and pushed two of them in the captain’s ass.

Heimdall was standing next to Loki, telling him to leave his brother in peace. But Loki told him to shut up and that Thor is not his brother. Then he used magic to get himself a big bucket of popcorn as he continued watching the show.

Thor was now sucking the captain’s dick while fingering his ass. The captain laid flat on his back with his hands in Thor’s hair. He had his legs around Thor’s shoulders and was moaning his name out loud.

Right before the captain came, Thor stopped and turned him around to lay on his belly.

Thor gave his own dick a few strokes and Loki thought _‘Boy, you better use some lube, before you both get hurt.’_

He was so frightened that Thor wouldn’t use it, that Loki dropped down the single peace of popcorn he was holding in the air and held his breath.

The moment when Thor was about to enter the captain, the captain yelled _‘’Wait! Lube!’’ ‘’Oh, yes. Haha, I’m sorry, Steve.’’_ And Thor spit some saliva between the captain’s ass cheeks.

Loki let out a sigh of relief as he picked up some more popcorn out of the bucket.

Heimdall wondered out loud why Loki would even watch it. Loki answered with _‘’None of your concern.’’_ An answer that very much so concerned Heimdall. Loki knew, but didn’t bother.

Thor was a very rough fuck. Loki knew that, but he never really saw it from this angle. If anyone ever wondered what the saying _‘Fucking like a beast.’_ meant, well…

It made Loki laugh, Thor really did fuck the captain like a beast. And the captain could do nothing but moan and hold his hands against the wall to stabilize himself before Thor would fuck him right THROUGH the wall.

Oh, that confused feeling when you don’t know whether to laugh or to be sexually aroused… what about this; fourth wall breaking, Hello World!

Oh, fuck. That was Loki’s erect dick sticking right through his pants, because it was so hard, that the zipper broke.

 _‘Oh, well.’_ Loki thought. _‘What if I jerked off right here, over the edge of the Rainbow Bridge. And cum all over the Universe. I don’t care that Heimdall stands right next to me. I’m the king of Asgard now. Besides, I’m Loki. And I do whatever I want.’_

Loki held the bucket of popcorn in one hand and with the other he started jerking off. Heimdall asked what he’s doing, but Loki was too busy moaning. His eyes were closed and he leaned back a bit. Heimdall told Loki to stop. Loki opened his eyes _‘’No, Heimdall. I’m having uh, a, uh, pa-aa-rty right na-how…!’’_

While Loki squirted his cum into the Universe like he’d planned, he could see that on Midgard, Thor and Captain America were climaxing as well. _‘’Hah! Perfect timing!’’_ Said Loki with a smile.

Heimdall was overly disgusted by Loki’s behaviour. Not that it was the first time Loki made him feel this grossed out…

 _‘’If you’re going to vomit, feel free to do it THAT way.’’_ As Loki pointed to the rest of the Universe. _‘’I’m not going to. But I cannot wait for your punishment, my lord.’’ ‘’Ehehe, you’re so lucky with your position, Heimdall.’’_ * **Wink** *


	3. The Interrogation

That time when Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier

Chapter 3 – ‘The Interrogation’

 

That day when Loki first saw Thor and Captain America making love to eachother and Heimdall wondered why Loki watched. Well, because that was how he knew the coast was clear for him to kidnap the Winter Soldier.

Of course he had to wait for some others, including Black Panther, to leave their save place as well. And he did, but that story was less interesting.

What might be interesting is that that very same evening, Loki got what he wanted and managed to sneak the Winter Soldier into Asgard. That’s how fast it went. Pretty creepy when you think about it…

But for now, Loki’s sitting on his bed in his own bedchamber. Alone. Just waiting for something to happen.

It’s late at night and everyone’s gone to bed already. And so did he, but Loki knows that Thor will find out soon. Only the question is, when?

When Loki went to the rainbow bridge a few times today, they hadn’t figured it out yet. Even right before Loki went to bed. But it’s been hours ago and it can happen any mome-

***BANG, BANG, BANG!** *

One of the servants is knocking on the bedroom door and hurries himself towards Loki.

_‘’My lord! Your brother, he’s raging!’’ ‘’Where is he?’’ ‘’He’s coming our way. But Heimdall saw it on Midgard. Thor thinks you did something bad!’’ ‘’And I probably did. Thank you, servant. You are dismissed.’’_ The servant bows to Loki and leaves.

Loki sighs _‘’Finally…’’_

Loki steps out of the bed and walks towards the door to seek out for Thor.

It’s very quiet for a night like this. There’s no noise coming from anywhere, not even the wind from outside, because the weather is so calm and soft today.

Loki decides to take one step outside the door, but that was a big mistake. Thor was waiting for him on his left, right next to the door opening, just out of sight for Loki.

When Thor sees Loki attempting to take one step outside the door, he graps him with one hand by the throat, hard enough to choke him, drags him into the bedchamber, while he smashes the door closed with the other hand and then hits Loki with his head to the corner of his own bed.

Loki screams when the last thing happens. Both in pain and in fear. His vision goes black for a moment and a thick line of blood is dripping from the side of his head.

_‘’Where is Bucky!? What have you done to him!?’’_

Loki sits on the ground, against his bed, trying to slowly regain himself.

Thor pulls him up by the shirt and yells _‘’I asked you something!’’_

_‘’Loki!’’_ Thor yells while shaking him.

Loki whines with tears in his eyes _‘’Thor…’’_

Thor shakes him again _‘’Tell me, Loki!’’_

A tear rolls down Loki’s face and mixes up with the still floating blood. He whispers _‘’Thor. Thor, wait…’’_ His muscles loosen up and his eyes roll back.

As Loki knocks out, Thor is no longer interested in holding him up, so he drops him onto the ground. Just like that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Loki wakes up, Thor is standing right above him. He’s holding mjölnir in his hand.

Loki gets scared and feels the wound he already has. It’s stitched, but there’s still blood on his face.

_‘’You wouldn’t think I was going to spill a healing stone on you after what you’ve done, would you?’’_

_‘’But you would use a weapon that will knock me out again. That’s stupid.’’_

Loki tries to get up and drops mjölnir on the ground. Loki notices that mjölnir is attached to a chain, which is attached to his right ankle.

Loki sits up and leans against the bed.

_‘’On your feet, Loki!’’_

_‘’Fine.’’_

Loki stands before Thor and the interrogation starts again.

_‘’Where is Bucky?’’_

_‘’He’s in my other chamber. The one that’s always locked.’’_

***Punch***

Thor punches him in the stomach and Loki bucks forward in pain.

_‘’I answered your question. Why do you hit me?’’_

Thor jerks his hair to look him in the eyes.

_‘’Bring me there. That’s what I should tell you to do. But I know you wouldn’t unlock the door.’’_

_‘‘No.’’_

The grip on Loki’s hair tightens.

_‘’What did you do to Bucky?’’_

_‘’Let me go. You’re hurting me.’’_

Thor lets go off his hair.

_‘’Answer me now, Loki.’’_

_‘’I did nothing, literally nothing but repairing his arm.’’_

***Punch** *

This time on his cheek.

_‘’Thor! Be more careful. I might have a concussion already.’’_

_‘’Nothing is ever really nothing with you, Loki. What happened in the mean time? Have you spoken? Have you fought? Why did you repair his arm?’’_

_‘’Yes. Yes. And for sex.’’ *_ **Smiles** *

_‘’Loki…’’_

_‘’I haven’t hurt him, I swear.’’_

_‘’I know now. All of this was just for the sake of mischief. Just a joke to get my attention.’’_

_‘’Yes. I’m surprised you know me that well. It took me ages to explain the soldier. Um, I mean, the Winter Soldier.’’ *_ **Few** *

Thor already raised an eyebrow. _‘’Well, I trust now that Bucky was in good hands and unharmed. You will have to explain at least to Steve in person what happened.’’_

_‘’Ah, oh… He was most certainly in ‘good hands’. And I can’t wait to demonstrate my explaination to both soldiers and you.’’ *_ **Smile** *


	4. Thor's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Thor/Bottom Loki
> 
> Thor's a bit brutal right here, so if that's not okay for you, skip to the next chapter where Loki tops Thor and shows him how it's done.

That time when Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier

Chapter 4 – ‘Thor’s Revenge’

 

Thor looks down to mjölnir, and the chain, and how they’re attached to Loki’s ankle.

_‘’It wasn’t like that. I didn’t force Bucky to do it.’’_

_‘’I know.’’_

_‘’But…?’’_ Loki bites his lip and takes a step back. He can feel his legs touch the footend of the bed. Thor picks up mjölnir. Loki looks over his shoulder to the bed behind him. Then Thor gives a hard jerk to the chain and Loki screams while landing flat on his back on the bed.

_‘’Are you scared, Loki?’’_

_‘’Of course I am.’’_

_‘’Do you want this?’’_

_‘’… Can I top you?’’_

_‘’Loki…’’_

_‘’The soldier preferred to top me. I didn’t want to hurt him, so…’’_

_‘’You?’’_

_‘’Huh?’’_

_‘’ You did not want to hurt someone ‘lower’ than you? A human?’’_

_‘’Ah…yes. Sounds silly, right?’’_

_‘’Sounds untrue and a lie to me.’’_

Thor walks over to Loki with mjölnir in his hand. _‘’Settle yourself.’’_

When Loki lays in the right position, Thor lays mjölnir on Loki’s chest and settles himself between his legs.

_‘’Thor…’’_

_‘’Make our clothes disappear, Loki.’’_

_‘’But I want…’’_

_‘’Loki.’’ ‘’Hmm, fine.’’_

Thor wraps the chain around both Loki’s ankles and mjölnir, so that Loki can’t do anything but keeping his legs up and spread for Thor.

Thor uses the bottle of lube Loki always hides under his cushion on his already hard dick and Loki’s asshole.

_‘’Put some on my cock as well.’’_

_‘’No, you will come on my dick only.’’_

***Sigh** * _‘’Asshole.’’_

_‘’What!?”_

_‘’I said, a-‘’_

***Snap** * _‘’- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!’’_

_‘’I don’t think you want me to touch your dick anymore now, do you?’’_

***Sniff, sniff*** _‘’You damn, * **sniff, sniff** *, asshole, * **sniff** *. You br-oke, my cock. * **Sniff** *’’_

Without any warning, Thor brutally enters Loki’s backside and starts fucking him.

_‘’Aah! Ouch! Ow! Ow! Thor, stop, you- Ah! Idiot! THOR!’’_

Thor graps Loki’s dick and squeezes it hard. Loki cries out in pain.

Thor makes sure Loki keeps screaming and twists and jerks his broken dick in all the wrong directions.

_‘’I promised Steve to make you pay for this. Take your punishment well, Loki.’’_

If Loki could talk right now he would have said that Captain America isn’t like that at all. This is pure Thor’s rage. He knows him well enough for that. In this mood, you better not be near him. Loki didn’t know that he was gonna be that mad…

Loki screams, yells and cries until Thor cums and finally stops torturing his completely ruined dick.

_‘’Was that too much for you, Loki?’’_

Loki looks at him in disbelief as his last tears of pain roll down his face. He can’t speak. He doesn’t dare to, afraid of more pain. Yes, it was too much. Clearly.

_‘’Go to sleep, I trust Bucky is safe and well.’’_

Thor releases Loki from mjölnir and the chain. Then he lays down next to him.


	5. Bottom Thor

That time when Loki kidnapped the Winter Soldier

Chapter 5 – ‘Bottom Thor’

 

Loki rolls his eyes and heals all his wounds and bruises with magic. Then he quickly uses his magic to chain Thor to the bed and sits on Thor’s ass.

_‘’Loki!’’_

_‘’I said I wanted to top you. Now I have all the right to.’’_

_‘’Loki! No!’’_

Loki moves his dick and balls between Thor’s ass cheeks while he slowly jerks himself off.

_‘’Hmm, do you feel my cock getting hard and my balls getting tighter?’’_

_‘’Stop it, Loki! Release me.’’_

_‘’Oh, I will. But not in a way that you would like.’’_

Loki uses some lube on both their dicks and on Thor’s asshole.

_‘’You know, you should ask Heimdall what I did when I watched you and mister Rogers from the rainbow bridge.’’_

_‘’Hmm.’’_

_‘’Do you want me to finger you first, or?’’_

Thor grunts.

Loki pushes one finger inside Thor’s ass and watches his reaction. Thor looks so seductive right now. Just like Bucky does sometimes. Laying still like that, letting everything overcome him. And just the face he makes, really. It’s so beautiful.

_‘’Wanna suck on my lollipop, Thor?’’_

_‘’Whatever you want, Loki.’’_

_‘’Sucking too hard on a lollipop, oh love’s gonna get you down…’’_ Loki sings.

He adds another finger and purposely rubs over Thor’s prostate for a reaction.

_‘’Everybody’s gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today. Everybody’s gonna love today, love today. Anyway you want to, anyway you’ve got to. Love, love, me. Love, love, me.’’_

Adds another finger. Thor moves as if in pain.

_‘’Does it hurt, Thor?’’_

_‘’Yes.’’_

_‘’Relax, take it ea-easy’’_

He pauses for a moment to smile.

_‘’For there is nothing that we can’t do. Relax, take it ea-easy. Blame it on me or blame it on you.’’_

_‘’It’s can. There’s nothing that we can do. Not can’t.’’_

_‘’I knew you had to know the song.’’_

Loki abruptly removes his fingers from Thor’s ass.

_‘’Hmpf.’’_

_‘’Ehehe.’’_ Loki puts so much lube between Thor’s ass cheeks, that he slides his cock in with ease.

 _‘’Aah…’’_ Loki closes his eyes and moans in pleasure as he starts to slowly move his hips.

_‘’Hmm, let me show you how it’s done, Thor.’’_

He moves a little faster and hits all the right spots, so that Thor can’t help but to moan in pleasure as well.

Loki moves so steady, so focused on the pleasure and pleasing them both. His moans have become whispers, which sound like the loveliest music to Thor’s ears.

_‘’Loki, you’re bringing me beyond pleasure.’’_

Loki reacts with a thrust right over Thor’s prostate.

_‘’Hmmm…’’_

They both start breathing more heavely as Loki’s thrusts become deeper and harder, but at a nice pace. _‘Something that Thor could never do.’’_ Thinks Loki.

 _‘’Huh, huh, huh, ah, hah, oh, hooo.’’_ Loki moans out loud, trying to hold it in a bit longer.

He places his hand around Thor’s dick, but not touching it.

_‘’Loki, please.’’_

_‘’Yes, beg for it.’’_

_‘’Loki, aah, ah, aah…’’_

_‘’Hah, beg. Beg, Thor, beg, beg, beg…’’_ Loki’s voice becomes higher and higher.

‘’Lo-kiii, please!’’

 _‘’Aaah! Haaah! Aaaaah!’’_ Loki screams as he allowes himself to cum.

And he rides it out for a few more seconds, just long enough to bring Thor to the very edge and stops, with his dick fully inside Thor.

Loki pulls his dick torturously slow out of Thor’s ass. Making sure he still hits all the right spots.

As soon as he’s out, he squirts some lube on his fingers and starts rubbing Thor’s nipples from behind.

Thor moans from the sudden unusual pleasure.

_‘’Cum for me, Thor.’’_

_‘’I, I can’t like this. I can’t cum like this, Loki.’’_

_‘’Yes, you do. Trust me.’’_

Loki tugs and rubs his nipples as if jerking them off. Or as if he were masturbating a woman’s clitoris.

 _‘’This is so strange…’’_ Thor breaths.

_‘’Ehehe, but you like it.’’_

Thor tries to move his hips, but is trapped tight between Loki’s legs.

_‘’Loki, please. I can’t cum like this. I’m so on the edge. Release me.’’_

_‘’I know you’re on the edge. Concentrate. Focus on the pleasure.’’_

_‘’I can’t.’’_

***Rub, rub** *

_‘’Loki…’’_

***Pull** *

_‘’Lo…’’_

***Rub, rub** *

_‘’ki…’’_

***Twist** *

_‘’Ah!”_

***Rub, rub** *

‘’Lo-ki, I…’’

 ***Rub, rub** *

_‘’Hmm, cumming…!’’_

***Pull, squeeze, tug, tug, squeeze** *

 _‘’Aaah! Aaaaah! Oooh!’’_ And Thor squirts his liquid all over Loki’s bedsheets.

_‘’Hmm, you must be tired now. You can suck my lollipop when we get to Bucky, okay?’’_

But Thor didn’t hear it. He fell asleep already.


End file.
